


Order up

by TeenageMutantGingerNinja



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Takeout food place"<br/>Newt works at a pizza delivery and he has to take an order to Minho, it doesn't go as he'd expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order up

Newt had been nervous the entire drive over to Minho’s home. They’d received the call placing his family order twenty minutes ago and he’d spent five minutes of that trying to convince his boss to let him take the pizzas too his house, even though it wasn’t his order to run. He’d managed to wear him down eventually though and was able to take the run from Thomas, who was more than happy to use the opportunity to sit around until the next order came through.

So now he was sitting in the car outside Minho’s house, freaking out about the chance that he’d be the one to open the door. It wasn’t as if Minho even knew who he was, they’d been at school together for five years now and he’d never so much as said hello to him before; that hadn’t stopped Newt from developing the world’s biggest crush on him though.

He grabbed the pizzas off the car seat and got out of the car, pushing the door shut behind him. He opened the gates and made his way up the driveway towards the house. Newt took a deep breath to calm himself down before he pressed the bell next to the door and waited. He could hear movement from inside the house and then someone calling  _‘I’ve got it!’_ before the door was being pulled open.

“Hello!” Newt tried not to let the disappointment show on his face when it wasn’t Minho that opened the door, but who Newt assumed was his younger brother; he couldn’t have been more than seven but he looked almost exactly like Minho. The boy’s face lit up when he saw the boxes in his arms and Newt couldn’t help but smile too.

“I’ve got three pizzas here, they all for you?” He asked, the boy nodded and reached up for them, but Newt jokingly lifted them up so he couldn’t reach, causing the boy to laugh and try jumping for them. “Not so fast, you’ve got to pay for them first!”

The boy stopped trying to jump for them and ran back into the house. Newt wasn’t sure what to do, so he lowered the pizzas back down and waited by the door for him to return. It didn’t take him long to come back, dragging Minho along behind him.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have let him come to the door by himself.”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to apologise.” Minho looked up at him when he spoke, a smile spreading across his face. Newt had to fight to stop himself from blushing as he felt his heart speed up in his chest at the sight.

“Newt, hi. I didn’t know you worked at the pizza place?”

“I urm…” Newt was at loss for words, he didn’t even know Minho new who he was, let alone know his name. Minho didn’t seem to notice though as he just kept on talking.

“Just give me a minute to go get the money, I’ll be right back.” Minho ran off back into the house, leaving Newt to stare after him and wish he’d been able to act any less stupid. He’d almost forgot that Minho’s brother was even there until he spoke up again, causing him to jump and look down at him.

“He thinks you have pretty eyes.” Newt had no idea what to say to that, but he figured that he was probably just joking. Kids make stupid jokes all the time.

“Oh, right. Did he tell you that?” Newt decided to play along, he may as well have some fun until Minho got back. The kid smiled up at him, nodding excitedly.

“Yeah, he talks about you all the time. It’s kind of annoying actually.” Newt let out a short laugh at that, imagining Minho rambling on to his brother about the annoying British guy that sits behind him in English. “Yesterday he said your hair was all sparkly in the sun but I don’t get that because hair doesn’t sparkle, it’s just hair.” Minho came running over then, moving round his brother and ushering him back into the house.

“Okay, that’s enough. I’m sure Newt doesn’t want to talk to you, go tell dad the foods here.” The boy took one last look at Newt before running back into the house to go and find his parents. Minho turned back to him and handed him the notes, exchanging them for the pizza.

“I’m really sorry about him, if I’d known he was going to annoy you then I would have brought him back in with me.”

“It’s fine,” Newt assured him, “I don’t mind, he was kind of funny actually.” Minho raised an eyebrow, confused. Maybe he hadn’t actually heard anything his brother had said.

“Oh, yeah?” Newt nodded, scratching the back of his neck.

“Apparently you said I have pretty eyes or something, he was just messing around, it was not big deal.” Newt watched in amazement as Minho blushed, averting his eyes from Newt’s face.

“He wasn’t… I mean…” Minho cleared his throat, looking back up at him, a shy smile on his face. “He wasn’t messing with you.” Newt’s eyes widened in shock, he had no idea what to say to that. The longer he didn’t say anything, the more nervous Minho seemed to get until the smile had fallen from his face altogether. “I’m just gonna-”

“Minho?” Someone shouted from inside the house. “Are you coming?” Minho turned round to shout back to them.

“Yeah, just a second.” He bit the inside of his lip, turning back to look at Newt. “I’ve got to go, I guess I’ll see you around.” Minho turned to go back into the house, shutting the door behind him. Newt didn’t know why he did it, but he called out to him.

“Minho, wait!” Minho stopped, pulling the door back open, frowning.

“Yeah?” Newt mustered up all the courage he could find and took the two steps towards him, reaching up to put a hands on Minho’s cheeks and kiss him. He could feel Minho gasp against his lips but soon he was kissing him back, almost dropping his hold on the pizza boxes.

It only lasted a few seconds until someone shouted out to Minho again, telling him to come inside. The two of them pulled away, both of them smiling at each other. Newt’s heart was beating hard in his chest, he couldn’t believe he’d actually just done that.

“I really do need to go now but urm… Thanks. I mean, you know… I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Newt nodded, not sure he could get his voice to cooperate with him right now. Minho’s smile grew wider and he leant into kiss him once more. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Newt watched as Minho went back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

As he walked back to the car, Newt couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He owed Thomas big time for letting him take this run.  

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the wonderful direnewt  
> Also posted on tumblr at newtttheglue


End file.
